


Элемент

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not copy to another site, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019
Summary: Окончание 11 серии 4 сезона - утерянный сериалом обоснуй.





	Элемент

А ведь только что они были такими далекими – эти чувства, острые, растоптанное стекло. И тяжелыми. Что не взмыть, не поднять самолетами. Грузовые крейсеры с ними б пошли на дно.

Но по факту он всё ещё в той же комнате. Свет холодного спектра рушится из окон. Тусклый пол в обрамлении белого крошева. 

И, пожалуй, Квентин скорее травмирован, чем влюблён.

Вот к чему его привела история: через месяцы скорби поисков и тоски. Через годы, сквозь жизнь в полстолетия, локоть к локтю с теми, кто стали ему близки… Он опять добровольно вернулся в прошлое, к самой точке отсчёта его пути.

Вот опять. Перед ним снова девочка. Девушка. Женщина. Как тревожно знаком её голос и тонкий пульс. Её запах и волосы, взгляд, пальцы ловкие. Её руки в куски ему сердце порвавшие. (Пусть).

Может это расплата, и такова стоимость. Милосердием закалится и покрепчает сталь. Чтоб сильнее стать и чтоб выдержать, стоит сбросить с плеч прошлое – все мгновения, о которых они вспоминали с «жаль».

Незабытое да и не вспомнится. Заполняя пустые пространства в его груди (ну не чудо ли), перед Квентином вновь та девочка (девушка, женщина), что когда-то прежде казалась венцом мечты.

Ну так, может, да к черту их – все условности? Ведь впоследствии времени все слова от обиды – пустой звук. Может, каждое действие и влечет последствия, только Квентин не вправе наказывать её. Вдруг

он и сам стал заочно её наказанием? Он вошел в её жизнь предвкушением катастроф. И по правде сказать, может, оба они в равной степени не заслуживали врученную им любовь.

Так что вдруг это шанс. Или путь к исцелению. Как удачно, что именно это Квентин умеет лучше всего: он скрепляет осколки – и чашка целая. Будто и не разбивалась. Будто не было ничего. 

Свет холодный ложится на лица пятнами, блики наискось стреляют по стеклам её очков. В этом мире, в этом городе, в этой комнате Квентин из рук её принимает осколков полную горсть.

И в момент, когда в кончиках пальцев искрится магия, Квентин вдруг понимает, что это и есть ответ. Ведь средь мелких предметов, что здесь, в этой комнате 

его сердце – самый крошечный элемент.


End file.
